The One and Only Pokemon -Rewrite-
by Parth Makeo
Summary: After a rainy night, Parth finds a Luxury Ball on his doorstep with a Shiny Gardevoir inside named Lillian. She explains that Team Rocket is after her and she must get to Sunnyshore City to meet her trainer. This adventure will not be so smooth as Team Rocket is keeping a close eye on the two. What makes Lillian so special though?


The One and Only Pokemon

- True Edition -

((Hello everyone! Thank you for taking the time to read this. For those who read the first fanfic I wrote, this was coming and was put into work for a long time. Now it's coming into light! However... I should mention that though this is a retelling, the story is VASTLY DIFFERENT! And it makes more sense. So without further ado... This is the One and Only Pokemon.))

"There he is!" A man cried out during the middle of a stormy night. The small group of people chased after a man in a coat as he ran through a small town with a Luxury Ball in hand. The man lookd around before hiding between some buildings to wait for the heat to die down.

"Sir, I can't find him anywhere!" A grunt stated to a man with what looked like a mechanical left arm.

"I knew we should of just said no to his break...that man thinks he can hide forever? Let's just head back before we cause too much noise." The leader stated as the group left the town of Sandgem. The man on the run looked onward as his coat flapped in the wind, vaguely revealing the red R on his shirt. He took one look down at the Luxury Ball and then over at a porch. The note he wrote ahead of time would be tied to it as he placed it on the ground.

"I'm sorry about this, but we will meet again. I promise." He quietly spoke as he ran off into the night.

* * *

The following morning, the rain finally stopped. The hint of fresh food cooking filled the air of the small home for our hero, Parth, and his friend Max. Parth is eighteen with a bright future still laid out for him. His pal Max was not so much about that.

"That should do it." Parth huffed as she ruffled his short brown hair and eyed the breakfast he made today.

"Yo Max! Breakfast time!" He called up the stairs to signal his friend to hurry on down. His messy blue hair and pajamas still showed his lazy side easily.

"Morn." Max said as he fixed his plate.

"Hey man. Take your time eating, I have to get the mail." Parth responded as he opened the front door. At first, he picked the mail from the box but as his foot hit something, he looked down.

"Huh? A Luxury Ball?" He questioned as he picked it up to read the tag on it.

"Look after Lillian for me?" Parth walked back in with the ball. He placed the papers and letters on the table but then put the ball in front of him as he sat at the table. His friend pointed at it with his fork.

"Hey man, did you order a pokemon online?" He asked.

"No. I would never buy illegal pokemon...but this one was left on our doorstep. The note says the name of the pokemon is Lillian and to take care of her?" Parth tried to grasp the idea of a random pokemon on their doorstep. His friend then reminded him...

"Just be careful. We already have enough problems with Broso." Just as he finished, he got up from the table and took a look at the ball.

"Well, why don't you open it and see what we got inside then?" Max suggested. Parth shrugged as he picked the ball up and opened it. Standing at around five feet tall and appearing with a bright shine, a shiny Gardevoir stood there, confused as ever. Parth and Max felt their jaw hit the floor.

"DUDE! Do you know what this is?!" He asked. Parth shook his head to hear what the pokemon was.

"This is a Gardevoir, a SHINY Gardevoir mind you! Shiny Pokemon are freaking rare! Oh man, I can't believe I would see a Shiny in real life!" Max went on like a school girl until the Gardevoir back handed him to the side. Her gaze aimed at Parth who backed up in fright.

"_Where am I? And where is David?"_

Did Parth hear it talk? No, it was a simple telepathic speech she used to communicate with humans.

"Huh? I do not know who this David is, but I found you outside in this ball with this note." Parth said, pointing to the note on the Luxury Ball. The Gardevoir picked the note up and read it herself.

"_I see...pray tell, who am I speaking to?" _She asked.

"I am Parth from Sandgem Town. You must be Lillian?" The Gardevoir nodded.

Already Parth had a ton of questions. His friend got back up, looking at his watch.

"Crap! I gotta go to work!" His friend cried out, quickly preparing himself for the day and bolting out the door in a hurry. Leaving Parth and Lillian alone.

"So...what is going on?" Parth asked Lillan.

"_To keep it short, my master David had to protect me from Team Rocket so in the event that he would finally execute his plan, he told me to meet him at Sunnyshore city where we could escape."_

Now Parth asked her...

"Escape from what?" and like that, a knock came on the door.

"Excuse me for a minute Li-HEY!" Parth tried to leave but Lillian pulled him back by the wrist.

"No. The person at the door is from Team Rocket." The instant he heard that organiation...Parth felt like this was big trouble now. Regardless, he assured Lillian he could handle it and showed his pokeball which held his Pokemon. He answered the door.

"Hello?" The man on the other side seemed to dress normally as he asked Parth.

"Good Morning. I hope I am not intruding on anything. We heard reports of a pokemon that was stolen from the pokemon center. A Gardevoir that has a Luxury Ball. Have you seen it?" Parth felt this was off but he took the word of the Gardevoir for some reason as he replied with no and a firm shut of the door.

Just then, another knock came. As Parth opened it, the same man stood there.

"Look, the pokemon you are looking for is not here." Parth tried to close the door but the man soon barged in and took his disguise off as a grunt from Team Rocket. The R on his shirt was proof enough as he tossed out an Ekans to fight with.

"I know that Gardevoir is here. Every pokeball we take or own has a chip to tell if said pokemon has been opened to let it out or put it back in!" The grunt stated as Parth tossed his ball out.

"Go Broso!" he shouted. Out came a little Beldum.

"Ekans, Use Poison Fang!" The grunt stated, but only breaking it's teeth on the hard Beldum.

"Ha! Poison does not work on Broso. Now Take Down!" Parth cried out. Broso charged forward and tackled the Ekans, fainting it in one blow.

"Wha?" The grunt backed up as he retreated the pokemon in his ball and ran out. Parth looked around and called out.

"He's gone now Lillian." and like that, Lillian slowly stepped around the corner.

"_You did pretty well for having one pokemon. Maybe this trip will not be so hard as I thought." _she approached the small Beldum who gave his usual cry to Lillian. A smile spread across her face.

"_It seems your 'Broso' is glad it could defend you from the Ekans. Are you perhaps a Trainer?"_ The question rang through his head.

"Yes and no. I do not aim for badges or the league because I felt like going on an adventure to explore. So how about I help you? It would give me a great excuse to get more friends for Beldum." Parth looked down at his Beldum as he hovered and hopped in joy. Lillian nodded.

"_If that is so, then we should leave soon. Knowing that grunt, he will contact his pals about you. Pack light and I will meet you on the outskirts of your city to the north. We must go through Jubilife City in order to make it." _It seemed as if Lillian was well informed. Parth had to ask later but for now he had to pack spare clothing, water and his money while also writing a letter to his friend. Saying he went on an adventure. It all seemed so fast for Parth and yet he knew nothing of what he would get himself into.

So as he waited at the entrance to Route 202, Parth looked at his only pokeball.

* * *

"I know a real trainer has more than one pokemon. So I promise to capture a bunch for you." Parth told Broso in the pokeball. Just then, he was hit in the back of the head by a stray pokeball.

"Ow!" Parth rubbed the back of his head and noticed Lillian with a handful of pokeballs.

"_Well it's good to see they do not activate on humans. So they are legit." _Lillian narrated as if she bought them off of some shady dealer.

"HEY! Those things hurt!" Parth cried out.

"_Obviously. Do you think the wild pokemon actually like being hit in the head by these things? That is not to say that you shouldn't capture them. As a trainer, you should do your best to capture any pokemon you find." _She rambled on just as Parth put the pokeballs in his bag.

"Yeah yeah. So we have to go north for the next city right?" Parth asked. Lillian simply nodded before handing him her luxury ball.

"Want me to hold onto this?" he asked.

"_Well of course. Technically at this point, I am considered your pokemon till we meet David. So you have two on hand." _Clarifying in case Parth catches more than six pokemon.

"Okay. I don't have any form of transportation so we might have to walk that way."

Parth began walking while beside him, Lillian hovered off the ground by a few inches like a ghost.

"_I feel sorry for you. Using your legs to walk must take a toll." _Lillian floated ahead of Parth, forcing him to run to catch up.

"Wait up! Don't leave me behind so fast!"

The journey has just begun for the two and yet they are being followed.

"This is Chive reporting in, do you read?" A female hidden behind bushes quietly spoke into a device.

"Read you loud and clear Chive." A male voice spoke from the other end.

"Lillian is heading to Jubilife City as we speak from Route 202."

"Roger that Chive. I can take it from here." the man hung up as he looked southward to wait for his chance to strike.

As they walked, Parth decided to talk a bit with Lillian.

"So...what is it like being a pokemon?" his first question.

"_Isn't it the same as being a human? Not all pokemon are considered brain dead animals. Humans..." _Lillian floated on ahead once more to force Parth to run up to her again.

"Well, do you have any interests?" Parth asked her like some random girl.

"_I do not know. I enjoy battling for my master and that is about it. What interests are there?" _Lillian asked, slowing her pace down a bit.

"Well there are activities like drawing or acting. Usually a hobby or a fun activity you do." Parth explained to the best of his knowledge.

"_Hmm...then is battling considered an interest?"_ She asked. Parth felt like he didn't even need to explain.

"Yeah." And the mood fell silent once more. Parth looked around at the trees and wild pokemon to the side.

"Wow...I've never been this deep in the route. It's all so new." Parth said. Then, Lillian halted him.

"_Hold it! I hear some Combees..."_ Lillian said just as a whole herd of Combees passed by them all buzzing in unison. Parth was fascinated by them and wanted to get closer but when his eyes locked onto one of them, the Combees turned their attention on them.

"_Way to go..."_ Lillian said, unamused by this. She stood before them and tried to talk them down.

"What are they saying?!" Parth shouted, obviously the buzzing far too loud.

"_One told me that they are trying to move their hive. Apparently there is an Ursaring that they are unable to defend against." _She explained.

"Tell them that we will take care of it so they do not have to move!" Parth cried out. Lillian did as he said, and then nodded.

"_They said that we should hurry now, as their queen is defending the current hive long enough for them to escape." _Hearing that, Parth headed forward as Lillian floated by.

They reached the area where they were told to go and came in time. The Ursaring was already fighting against the Vespiquen. Parth was about to throw his pokemon in when Lillian halted his arm and stepped forward.

"_It's too risky to send Broso in. Let me take care of this."_ Lillian floated beside the Vespiquen as the Ursaring backed off for a moment. The two exchanged words.

"_Hm? Are you friend or Foe?"_ the Vespiquen asked.

"_I was passing by when I came upon your fleeing swarm. Allow me to aid you so the trainer can pass through unharmed." _Lillian replied back. The Vespiquen noticed Parth out of the corner of her eye and nodded in agreement as the Ursaring came back with a friend.

"What are they saying?" Parth wondered, still unable to even hint out the possible words they spoke between them.

The twins charged forward with a basic tackle. The Vespiquen charged up and fired a power gem attack from her forehead as Lillian prepared an energy ball to follow up. The Ursarings were not phased so much by the attacks. The two took the blow of the tackle and managed to stand back up.

"_As you clearly saw, these ursarings are far too strong for me." _The Vespiquen spoke to Lillian.

"_I think I can take care of this..."_ Lillian stepped forward as she gave a threatening glare to the Ursarings. They both charged Lillian at full speed.

"Look out!" Parth said while looking useless. Lillian put her hands together as a sphere formed between them. This made Parth's eyes widen.

"An Aura Sphere?" Parth has seen the move before, but he never heard of a Gardevoir learning it at all.

Lillian tossed the orb at lightning speed at the Ursaring, knocking it off it's feet and sending it flying into his friend and the three trees behind them. Realizing that his friend was almost on the verge of being knocked out, the two ran.

"That was amazing Lillian!" Parth shouted but then was interrupted by the buzzing Vespiquen who blocked his view.

"_Is this the trainer trying to pass?"_ she asked.

"_This is him. Although I do not know why you have-"_

"_I know this trainer..."_ the Vespiquen interrupted Lillian as she faintly remembered who Parth was.

"What's going on?" Parth asked Lillian.

"_Apparently this Vespiquen knows you..."_ Lillian replied. Parth took a moment and then after looking closer at her wings...

"Ah! You are that Combee I helped a few years ago!" Parth suddenly remembered. The Vespiquen before him only had three wings while it's lower right one was broken in half. A sudden flow of memories came...

Parth was out with his friend Max one day on the route to look at the pokemon. By this point, his Beldum was still new and needed to train a bit. That is until Parth noticed a pokemon crying from behind a tree.

"Hey Max. I heard something over there..." He said, taking off on his own and noticing the Female Combee with one broken wing. When the Combee noticed Parth, it tried to fly back up but due to it's fresh injury, it was unable to even become a threat.

"Hold still. I just want to help you." Parth said as he took a spray out of his bag. The Combee was defiant of Parth until the spray hit it's wing. It burned for the moment but soon enough the Combee could flap it's broken wing. It was still missing half of it but the wing could be used to fly still. At first, the Combee was thinking about attacking Parth now that it could fly but...

"Go on. Your friends are waiting." He gave a smile to the pokemon. The Combee didn't know what to do and instead floated on ahead. Never forgetting the kindness.

"_If you two are done with that little trip, we have to go." _Lillian said rudely just as the Vespiquen halted them.

"_No. Not yet. I wanted to repay this trainer's kindness for what he did. Since he seems to understand you better, tell him I wish to join." _The Vespiquen told her. Lillian sighed and looked to Parth.

"_Apparently this Vespiquen wants to join us."_ Parth at first was confused but then gave a smile.

"Okay. Then here is the deal. I am helping this Gardevoir reach her trainer in Sunnyshore. It would mean so much if you could help us get there. After, I will release you. It would not feel right to keep you if I have not proven myself in a fight." He held the pokeball up. The Vespiquen spoke once more but Lillian translated.

"_She said you proven enough to be a kind and caring trainer. I have done the same to my swarm." _That turned his smile into a warm expression of delight. He tossed the ball to capture the Vespiquen and upon picking it up, he let her out to give her a name.

"Now how about I give you a name...Would Arala work?" He asked. The Vespiquen nodded in agreement as the group headed onward. Parth wanted to ask about how Lillian knows Aura Sphere but decided to keep it a mystery for the time being. Especially since he had a horrible feeling that someone is following them.

* * *

"This is Thyme. The target is on the move again..."


End file.
